greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sins of the Father
Sins of the Father is the eighth episode of the third season and the 39th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Addison is shaken by the unwelcome arrival of her father to Los Angeles, Cooper is arrested when he refuses to cooperate in a case involving a longtime patient, and Pete fights to keep a terminally ill patient alive long enough for him to meet his new daughter. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP308AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP308PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP308NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP308CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP308CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP308DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP308SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP308VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP308MargaretDelhom.png|Margaret Delhom PP308LynnJarvey.png|Lynn Jarvey PP308HeatherParker.png|Heather Parker PP308NeilDelhom.png|Neil Delhom PP308GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP308FrankDawson.png|Frank Dawson PP308EvanDawson.png|Evan Dawson PP308TheCaptainMontgomery.png|"The Captain" Montgomery PP308DetectiveSmith.png|Detective Smith PP308Judge.png|Judge PP308TedJarvey.png|Ted Jarvey (right) PP308Cooper'sLawyer.png|Cooper's Lawyer (left) PP308Waiter.png|Waiter Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Suzy Nakamura as Margaret Delhom *Marguerite Moreau as Lynn Jarvey *Agnes Bruckner as Heather Parker *Wayne Wilderson as Neil Delhom *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Sean Bridgers as Frank Dawson *Joey Luthman as Evan Dawson *Stephen Collins as "The Captain" Montgomery Co-Starring *Michael C. Mahon as Detective Smith *John Sloman as Judge *Grinnell Morris as Ted Jarvey *Anna Khaja as Cooper's Lawyer *Travis Willingham as Waiter Medical Notes Neil Delhom *'Diagnosis:' **Intra-abdominal sarcoma **Liver mets **Lung mets **Hand-foot syndrome *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) **Gabriel Fife (medical geneticist) *'Treatment:' **Radiotherapy **Morphine Neil had cancer that had spread from his abdomen to his liver and his lungs. His cancer was terminal, but he was desperate to stay alive for six more weeks so he could meet his unborn daughter. Pete went to Gabriel, who offered him a new technique to inhibit tumor growth. He'd implant a radio into the tumor and blast it. Neil agreed and they did the procedure. Neil woke up after the surgery with hand-foot syndrome as a side effect of the treatment, which left him in excruciating pain. They had to discontinue the treatment. In order to ensure that he had the chance to meet his daughter before he died, they delivered her early. Margaret Delhom *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Margaret was pregnant and was told by Addison that everything was perfect. Her husband was dying of cancer and they were desperate for him to make it the remaining six weeks so he could meet their daughter. When a treatment failed for her husband, they suggested delivering the baby early so that he could meet her before he died. They did so with Addison's help. Evan Dawson *'Diagnosis:' **Diabetes **Kidney infection **Arm laceration *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics **Stitches Evan and his father met Cooper at a park. Cooper said that Evan was doing a good job keeping his pump clean, but he had a slight fever, so Cooper drew blood to run tests. After Cooper was arrested, he asked Charlotte to pick up Evan's labs and get him antibiotics if he needed them, which she did. After he was sent back to his mother's, Evan came into the hospital with a knife wound on his arm, which he said came from his step-father. When confronted about the marks on his arm, Evan admitted that he had lied about Ted hitting him and had cut himself. Cooper Freedman *'Diagnosis:' **Contusions *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' Cooper was beat up in jail and Sam examined him after his release. Music "If Something's Wrong" - Aidan Hawken "I Can't Get You Out of My Mind" - Matthew Perryman Jones "All Roads Lead Home" - Golden State "Let It Be Me" - Ray LaMontagne Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 8.93 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x08-1.jpg PP3x08-2.jpg PP3x08-3.jpg PP3x08-4.jpg PP3x08-5.jpg PP3x08-6.jpg PP3x08-7.jpg PP3x08-8.jpg PP3x08-9.jpg PP3x08-10.jpg PP3x08-11.jpg PP3x08-12.jpg PP3x08-13.jpg PP3x08-14.jpg PP3x08-15.jpg PP3x08-16.jpg PP3x08-17.jpg PP3x08-18.jpg PP3x08-19.jpg PP3x08-20.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes